


The Dark Virus

by SargeAbernathy



Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anthropomorphic, Betrayal, Drug Use, Furry, Holodecks/Holosuites, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Looney Tunes References, M/M, Medical Trauma, Racism, Science Fiction, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeAbernathy/pseuds/SargeAbernathy
Summary: When a stolen experiment inadvertently creates a monstrous chimera wrecking Acmetropolis, there are unfortunate decisions the Loonatics must face to save lives.The Dark Virus feeds on more than just superpowers.  Tech E Coyote tries to face what he can’t understand, but the risk of losing his best friend Rev Runner shatters the proud inventor.  The only hope is the broken brother who started it all, and if Rip can’t overcome guilt to see the truth behind their fears … it will shatter the Loonatics forever.
Relationships: Tech E. Coyote/Rev Runner
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

“Memories are a real pain in the tail feathers. It’s like taking a bullet to the brain. That sharp sound you hear right before the sea of silence takes ya.” Rip Runner sucked in the last drag of the burned cigarette butt. Unsatisfied, the roadrunner flicked the smoldering end into the wet grass. Tonight he didn’t see where it landed. The moon’s intensity dulled the orange smolders of the cigarette. Eventually one of the tiny park robots will whistle over it and disintegrate the rubbish, but that won’t be before sunrise.

Zeke wasn’t listening, but Rip never cared about his friend’s attention. Talking in front of someone who couldn’t listen felt euphoric. Rip loved to prattle when Zeke passed out. It felt healing without the burning guilt and shame of confessing such dark thoughts.

“Memory bullets hit hard.” he continued. “That fucking moment you fuck up a friendship after breaking their toy. The chemistry teacher who snatches the quiz from your desk after you’re caught cheating, and you quietly sit while everyone else finishes. The scolding from Dad about your screw ups and failures. Embarrassing mothers who baby you in the schoolyard for chocolate stains on your cheeks.”

The roadrunner’s violet feathers glistened in the light of the park’s fountain mist. He pulled his moistened hoodie over his head to hide. The feathers flattened across his brow providing protection from the bright glares of the night city.

Rip grabbed another vial of white rose dust from his pocket and popped the rubber cork. It took a few idle seconds to swish the contents around before pouring out the remaining chemicals onto a slab of cardboard.

“Those are the easy ones to live through.” Rip snickered and threw the rubber cork to the ground. The disquieted bird bent the cardboard and the powder lined up in the crevice ready to receive marching orders. “They hurt like a fucking gun to the head. You suddenly remember it, you ain’t done anything to warrant it, and it’s nothing but cringe. You swear at yourself for being so stupid. Then it passes.”

He peered over at his friend breathing softly into his dripping drool stuck to the ground. Rip kicked Zeke’s back a few times, and the human groaned softly in retaliation. Rip looked up at the stream of flying cars flowing around skyscrapers. Their constant hum and irregular beeps oddly subduing.

As he spaced out he continued the rant, “The fucking worst are the ones that never leave. Like Dad’s wrath while he cradles Rev’s broken arm. All because you had to fucking skateboard down the patio railing to get a jump on him.”

Rip stuffs the straw deep into a nostril and pain pricks his beak.

“Or how about when Dad skewers me in front of superheroes. Reminds them what a fucking let down I turned out to be. Not good enough like Rev is. Not an inventor like Rev is. Not an action hero like Rev is.”

He pinches his nostril and inhales sharply. White rose crystals hit the back of his sinuses and tears well up under his eyes. 

“Yeah. And the worst is remembering every fucking time they cry because I screw up. Those are the worst.”

Rip shivered as the headache returned, followed by a euphoric explosion crawling out of his cranium and down the spine. He leaned over to ride the wave. The troubled bird closed his eyes so the blinding colors stopped irritating the headache.

It didn’t take long, and before he knew it memories started to berate him again. He shattered the vial against the concrete sidewalk in a bout of dissatisfaction.

“Fucking DOPE.” He fell into the back of his unconscious friend and the night enveloped him into a temporary silence.


	2. Chapter 1

A lanky coyote placed noxious petri dishes into a quarter sheet-pan and meticulously spaced them apart. Fizzy foam bubbles popped in the dishes as he pulled out a pen and roll of masking tape. 

“DD. 180ml. C3H8O”, the coyote muttered roughly and scribbled on the masking tape. He swallowed, coughed, and whispered. “Need to drink some water, I think.”

He’d hear and earful if he collapsed from dehydration. Their nano-bionic suits hydrated throughout the day, but limited energy could be devoted to that function. Their molecular mutations and extraordinary superpowers required enormous energy to fuel. Tech forgot to eat when deep in calculations, and consequently his superpowers weakened.

He stood up and his stool bounced against the steel floor. His bionic suit squeaked pleasantly as he stretched. The coyote gave out a loud yawn, but woke up when a blast of air slammed into his workstation. Papers fluttered off the table and Tech quickly bounced over the petri dishes to keep the dust out of them.

“REV!” Tech irritably snapped, snatching a few notes as they fluttered by.

“HereTechGotYouSomeWaterBecauseYouJustSaidYouNeededSome. WhoWouldWantTheirBestFriendToCollapse? ISureWouldn’t! IGrabbedABottleFromTheKitchen. EvenTookTimeToSqueezeALemonInIt.” The roadrunner sped through words. 

“REV!”, Tech barked again.

“WhatIsItTech?” Rev wore the same suit as Tech, but in a bold red instead of bright green. He handed a dripping water bottle to the perturbed coyote.

“Speed!” His pissed tone quickly melted Rev’s buoyant mood. Tech envied the bird’s speed, but not the destruction it brought to his lab. 

“OhGeezeIDidn’tMessAnythingUpDidI?” Rev bit his beak and glanced at the petri dishes.

“No.” Tech ears lowered as he took the water bottle. The coyote often regretted when he brought his friend’s mood down. “Rev, please remember to slow down. I’m not going to die of thirst because you walked instead of ran.”

“YouSureIDidn’tMessAnythingUp?” Rev asked innocently as Tech put the water bottle down to clean his desk.

“I think we’re fine.” Tech tore the masking tape and stuck his coded note on a petri dish lid. “I should label these before I forget which is which.” He started to scribble his pen again. “AB. 180ml. C3H8O”.

“What’reYouDoingBuddy? CookingUpANewRecipe?” Rev asked, but Tech spotted the bird’s wing adorably nudging the water bottle closer. Rev’s coyness reminded him of the foxes he hung out with growing up. 

The coyote picked the bottle up and tipped it into his maw. His throat swallowed gulps of water, and Rev’s appreciation showed in a smile. Sure you’re not part canine? Tech asked himself, chuckling at his friend’s puppy dog grin.

“My experimentation on the Freleng virus.” Tech answered the bird.

Rev stiffened and nodded. “WellGladI’mHere. ReallyWantedToTalkToYouForAWhileNow.” Tech half paid attention as he continued to jot down notes. The casual indifference caused Rev to blow air out his nares and roll eyes. “IDon’tWantYouToFallApart.”

“I won’t get sick. The virus is not contagious in this state.” He grumbled out more incoherent words. “LB. 180ml. C3H8O” 

Rev rolled his eyes. “That’sNotWhatIMeant. ThoughNowI’mScaredOfThatToo. What’reYouDoingMakingDiseases?”

“Seriously, Rev.” Tech looked up and his soft smile simmered Rev’s concern. “I’m not going to get hurt or sick or die from thirst or from my own experiments.” He taped the chemical code on the next lid. “And no one will get sick. They aren’t designed like that.”

Rev arduously shook off his smile and brought himself back to reality. “ThenDoYouKnowWhatTimeItIs.” he asked nicely, but in between the words Tech caught the crisp accusatory tone.

“Rev,” shame ballooned within the coyote. “What’re you doing here?” Tech knew this answer, but gave his friend the opportunity to score.

Rev slowed his speech to enunciate each word. “You’ve been in here.” he threw a protein bar on the table. “For fifteen hours.”

Tech shamefully stared at the protein bar with his fists on the table. He closed his eyes and heard the rumble in his belly. “Rev. I’m sorry.”

“About what?” Rev crossed his arms, still speaking slowly. “The forgotten movie night with Danger and me? Or that you’re overexerting yourself again?”

“Both.” Tech sighed. “Let me label these and I’ll stop.”

“You will?” Rev laughed.

“Rev. Last thing I’ll do is dig myself deeper.” Tech gave the bird a confident look in the eye. “And yes … I know you care.”

The coyote hadn’t caught the blush beneath Rev’s feathers. If he had, Rev doubted Tech would’ve deciphered the true meaning. “Just. Didn’t want to kill your creativity there.” Rev shrugged with a twinge of embarrassment. Tech nodded as he continued to scribble on masking tape.

“ST. 180ml. C3H8O” The coyote read off, and labelled another lid stacked next to the sheet-pan. “And finally,” he smiled at his friend. “RR. 180ml. C3H8O”

“I’m honored.”

Tech chortled, “Your sarcasm is a lot easier to detect when you don’t speak in fast mode.”

Rev cunningly grinned, “OhGeeTechI’mReallyReallyHonoredThatYou’dNameAPetriDishAfterMe! WhenItsFinallyUnleashedOnToTheWorldI’llBeFamous! They’llSay: Gee!WhatDiseaseDidYouCatch? AndThey’llRespond: Rev Fever!”

“Okay, now you’re just being a goofball.” The coyote smirked.

Laughter broke between them and Tech made good on his promise. He put the lids down and gathered up the fallen papers. Rev sped through a summary of the missed movie, and the coyote apologized profusely for not seeing it. 

Things ended up okay. Perhaps Tech needed to learn his limitations, but Rev proved to be inherently forgiving. They built friendship on a level of trust others in the Loonatics didn’t quite achieve. Kindness in their joking camaraderie allowed them to trust each other. Tech amused himself in impressing Rev with inventions, and the roadrunner’s took pride in nurturing the coyote’s confidence.

That kind friendship would soon be put to the test. A soft door knock brought a stern rabbit in. The tension increased from their leporidae leader’s serious demeanour.

“What’s wrong?” Rev noticed Ace Bunny kept his eyes on him squarely.

Ace gave a sigh. “Rip’s here.”

Tech panned over to Rev whose face melted into angry concern.

“He’s drunk, isn’t he.” Rev growled low, “Or stoned.” Both Ace and Tech recognized the building anger.

“I’ll give Rip this, he ain’t stoned now. But, the way he looks ah’m bettin’ he’s fallen again.” Ace grumbled. “Pal looks pretty out of it. Which makes my rabbit fur stand on end.”

Rev growled, lost in thought. Tech softly put his hand on the roadrunner’s back. Tension in the shoulders felt rock hard.

“Rev, we talked about this.” Tech squeezed the shoulder and rubbed at the knots forming. “Addictions have relapses. Rip came here to talk because he trusts you.”

“IKnowIKnowIKnow” Rev sighed. “IDon’tLikeItButYou’reRight.”

“You’re scared for th’ twerp. I get it.” Ace smiled. “Tech’s right. Rip just needs a pick-me-up from his favorite brotha’!”

“I’mHisOnlyBrother.” Rev rolled his eyes, but his soft grin relaxed the room.

“Just go out an’ greet him. The bird’s makin’ me anxious and getting Duck all riled up.” Ace crossed his arms with a smile.

“Danger’s getting pissed off… well that won’t end well.” Tech laughed.

_______________________________________

Rip Runner’s ill mannered slouch against the foyer wall irked Danger Duck. “What’s he doing here, anyway?” asked the orange water fowl.

“Look," Lexi frowned. "He’s had a rough time lately and we don’t need to antagonize him more.” The pink suited rabbit jumped to the roadrunner's defense too easily for Danger's liking. 

“You’re taking his side? Don’t you remember how devastated Rev was two months ago?” No amount of quacking would spare the duck from reliving Rev’s devastation. Rev had found out authorities arrested his brother and placed him into rehabilitation for drug addiction. The news was broken by their local news station, humiliating Rev and to a lesser extent the Loonatics. Throughout the ordeal of inappropriate questions from reporters, Danger witnessed Rev caring only for his brother and not the superhero reputation. 

Danger respected that love, but Rip’s struggle was tiring for both roadrunners. The duck did not let much in life bring him down, but illegal drugs brought children into orphanages because their parents hadn’t kicked addictions. His teammate’s face of dread mimicked Danger’s orphan siblings, and Rev’s evolution from sickening worry to tired frustration reminded him of the traumatized oprhans more. 

“I’m not taking anyone’s side, I’m keeping you from taking a side too quickly. What if Rip’s here because he’s struggling and seeking some help? He asked to see Rev.” Lexi calmly picked up another cracker from the serving plate.

“Doesn’t he have parents?” Danger asked, his eyes not leaving the sulking roadrunner.

“Do you remember what THEY’RE like?” Lexi bit the end of her cracker.

Duck frowned, “Looked like amazing parents to me.” His experience as an adoptee clouding his judgement.

“They were a bit oblivious to Rip’s presence, and pile unfair expectations on Rev for that matter.” Lexi growled. “I don’t blame Rip wanting to avoid them.”

“He should feel lucky he gets to have parents.” Duck snapped, and Lexi took the cue to back off. She stepped forward to address Rip.

“Sorry, Rip. Ace is probably having to pry him from Tech’s lab. Those two tend to get lost in their projects.”

Rip looked up at Lexi, taking her words into consideration. “Whatever. Not like he expected me anyway. I totally get it.” he shrugged. The roadrunner’s words were weak and hoarse, and his eyes sunken and bloodshot. Color returned to his cheeks, but the bird still looked sick.

“Well. I’m sure they’ll come down here soon.”

“Tech is coming down?” Rev’s shoulders tensed up, and his feathers stuck out. Lexi long ago recognized how influential the roadrunner parent’s … opinions … were. Tech E. Coyote scared both of the roadrunners at first introduction. At the time she couldn’t understand the animosity and dark aura surrounding Rev, but meeting Mr and Mrs Runner gave clarity. Rev Runner learned to reverse decades of fear and today felt safe in the same room with Tech Coyote. Rip hadn’t spent much time with the canine. His aura of fear still stank the room at the mere mention of Tech. Both Rip and Rev never outright admitted their family’s struggle with endemic racism, and perhaps they never will.

“Tech needs a break, so they’ll convince him to come down and eat, I’m sure.” Lexi smiled sweetly. Rip blushed at Lexi’s kind gaze.

“He needs to be reminded to eat?” Rip asked.

“Tech tends to pull all nighters.” Lexi rolled her eyes.

“And forgets to eat.” Rip looked at the floor. “Huh… figured he would eat--” he suddenly stopped, kicked himself mentally, and looked away.

Lexi guessed what came to Rev’s mind, and while she chose to ignore the subject, Duck would not.

“Would eat what?” Duck asked.

“Doesn’t matter.” Lexi and Rip spoke together. Lexi sternly insisted silence and Rip’s voice sounded shameful.

“Nooo-o-o-o-o. I know what you thought. Get that out of your head mister.” Duck accusingly pointed at the purple roadrunner.

“Duck.” Lexi snapped as Rip looked away. Duck however got the desired effect. Rip looked uneasy and embarrassed.

“Hey!” came a friendly voice, and Lexi thanked the stars as Ace entered with a smiling Tech and a frowning Rev.

“Hello guys.” Lexi greeted. Ace sauntered to his fellow rabbit friend, and she nodded at the silent question in his eyes. "Trouble started between them," Lexi whispered, "but nothing too concerning." The rabbits stepped back to let the brothers talk.

Rev walked up to Rip, saw his brother’s downcast eyes, and cleared his throat. Rip raised his head and sighed. “Sorry, bro. Was distracted …” he stood up from his slouch.

“When are you not?” Rev asked, but sighed. “Whatever. What’reYouDoingHere? WhyAren’tYouHome?”

Rip cringed. “Jeeze. Hello to you too.”

Rev was about to lay into his brother, but a familiar hand grabbed his shoulder. Tech changed the atmosphere as he approached. Rev relaxed and Rip suddenly became alert. 

“It is good to see you, Rip.” Tech smiled. “I would assume you must’ve had a strong desire to come out all this way.” He looked over at Rev. “If you guys want to chat in the living room, I don’t mind mixing up a meal with Lexi.”

Rip and Rev looked at each other, and Rev sighed again. “Rip. LoveYouBro, ButWhyDidYouTravelThisFarWithoutCallingFirst? YouDon’tLookWellEither. HaveYou …. “ He paused. “Did you relapse?”

Rip shook his head. “Naw, no way.” he said, perhaps too forcefully. “Naw, I mean it’s a struggle. I’m just tired because … well … parents.”

An awkward silence settled between the two brothers and Ace glanced at Lexi. She knew his question and nodded an unfortunate response. Her hearing superpowers heard enough in the voice and heartbeat to tell Rip was lying. Ace mentally reminded himself to address this with Rev later.

However, he wouldn’t need to. “Yeah, well. YouLookDead.” Rev sighed, not believing him.

“It was a long trip.” Rip shrugged.

“NotThatLongForARoadrunner.” Rev crossed his arms. 

“What are you saying, bro?” Rip sneered in offense. Rev’s own scowl matched his brother’s and he opened his beak wide to present his true thoughts.

Tech interjected quickly. “What Rev is saying is if you relapsed, he’s glad you would come to him for help.” Rev frowned at the coyote who continued to speak for him. “But, seeing as you’re tired from a long trip. It’s not something we need to discuss.”

Rev switched from addressing his brother, to suddenly fuming at Tech.

“Whatever.” Rip shrugged, ignoring the murderous eyes between the two. “I’ll go wait for dinner, I guess. Let me know when you want to actually see me.”

He shoved the door, leaving five Loonatics in silence.

“WhatTheHellWasThat?” Rev snarled, staring at Tech.

His coyote friend frowned. “You’re being unnecessarily accusatory.”

“ExcuseMe?!” Rev asked, and Lexi pulled Danger out of the room at this point.

“He’s relapsed, so I’m sure he feels like shit now. Don’t blame him for that. You know relapses happen.”

“I’m just …” Rev sighed, slowing his pace once again. “I know that. I’m just not sure why I can understand that, but still fuck up.”

Tech smiled. “You’re trying to express concern. Go talk to him …”

“Fine. But next time … don’t put words in my mouth.”

“You’d rather I let you say what you were wanting to say?” Tech bemused, a small smile on his face.

“Tech.” Rev frowned.

“I’ll be more tactful, I promise. Just … don’t bite my head off if I come in to save you again.” Rev didn’t appear to acknowledge that compromise. He pulled away from the group and sped out to find his brother.

Ace smiled. “Nice save there, Tech.”

The coyote shrugged. “I was looking to avoid a nasty fight. Could still happen before the night is over.”

“You really going to cook for us?” Ace asked. “You ain’t the type to make birdseed.”

“I agreed to learn some roadrunner meals if Rev learned how to marinade protein correctly.” Tech smiled.

“So that’s why Slam’s been asking for Rev to cook more often.” Ace laughed. “His favorite chicken sandwiches are now made by Chef Roadrunner.” 

Tech chuckled. “Which frees me from cooking every night.”

“That’s a good exchange of talents you and Rev got goin’.” Ace smirked. “You know how pretty amazing that is, don’t cha?”

“I’m not sure what you mean?” Tech asked.

“Rev was scared shitless of you from day one. Seriously thought you’d fillet him. Now you two are teaching each other how to cook, and the collaborative inventions are impressive.”

Tech laughed. “Meaning, they don’t blow up as much.”

Ace chuckled back. “Yeah. That’s true.” He glanced at Tech. “I suppose Rev was right. You did speak for him without his permission.”

“Rev has been on edge for months, and is now channeling his parent’s disappointment. I felt that …” Tech started, but suddenly the rabbit raised his hand.

“I ain’t saying you were wrong.” the leader offered. “Just, nice to see you two working hand in hand. Especially when one of ya needs the other.”

Tech took that into consideration. “He brought me water and chastised me for working overnight.”

“And you’re helping him talk to his brotha” Ace smiled. “As I’ve been sayin. You two make a good pair.”

“I suppose.” Tech blushed slightly. “Never thought of having a friend before.”

“What’re we? Chopped liver?” Ace laughed.

“Best friend I mean. Someone that …” he frowned, looking for the right words.

“I know whats you mean.” Ace laughed. “You gonna be okay cookin?”

“I am extremely tired from working through the night. I had enlisted Lexi’s help, however she disappeared with Danger. Could you help me?” 

“Certainly.” Ace grinned, and the two discussed roasting seeds as they headed to the kitchen.


End file.
